Financial institutions, such as banks, have a number of trading applications, such as applications for trading foreign exchange products. Typically, such trading applications are deployed over private networks, as opposed to the Internet using a web browser for the user interface. For example, the user interface that is the current implementation for products, such as foreign currency exchange products, is deployed through a private network, such as a virtual private network (VPN), as distinguished from the Internet.
Financial institution customers, however, want to have services, such as foreign currency exchange products, delivered through the Internet or web and to have the services available without having to access the financial institution's private network. The customers want to be able to view and actually interact with the application or service through a web browser over the Internet. At the same time, the customers want assurance that the financial transactions which they perform over the Internet are secure.